Zone Interdite
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: OS: Dans la maison du Cancer, c'est un orchestre de soupirs et de gémissements que l'on peut aisément entendre depuis la porte d'entrée. Un Deathmask entreprenant essaie de tirer les vers du nez d'un beau poisson prisonnier. Mais... de quoi s'agit-il...? Attention: nawak/pervers


**J'avais eu cet idée en Février pour "fêter" la St Valentin... Ahem... Et... bah j'avais la tête ailleurs, d'autres textes en vue et comme j'aime faire 300 trucs à la fois il est rare que je parvienne à finir des choses en temps et en heure. Très rare même... Et il est rare aussi que je finisse tout simplement des choses...**

 **Mais l'important est que j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de finir ce petit One-Shot qui, j'espère vous plaira bien...!**

 **Pour ma part je me suis amusé même si c'est un ch'ti peu pervers et j'espère que ce nouveau texte sur un de mes pairings chouchous vous plaira.**

D'ailleurs, autre chose, j'ai retrouvé de vieux textes (enfin "retrouvé"... tout est relatif, disons que je les ai rouvert et relu o/) et il n'est pas impossible que je les publie malgré leur ancienneté et bizarrerie. Mais ceux-ci sont surtout sur Bleach, peut-être quelques-uns sur Naruto... bref, je verrai bien.

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ~ **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Zone Interdite**

Soupirs, murmures rauques, gémissements appuyés… voilà ce que pouvait entendre les visiteurs lorsqu'ils passaient par la quatrième maison Zodiacale… et heureusement, personne n'était assez fou pour s'y attarder dans un tel moment. Les quelques malheureux qui durent passer par là le firent sur la pointe des pieds tout en pressant le pas, le teint écarlate. Dans ces cas-là, le temple du Cancer était une zone interdite que tout autre personne tâchait d'éviter au possible.

Acculé face à un dur pilier du quatrième temple, le chevalier d'or des Poissons, en visite chez son sociopathe d'amant, subissait les caresses longuement tortueuses d'un Cancer joueur. Le jean encore accroché aux jambes, le maillot légèrement relevé, la main baladeuse et sadique de Deathmask avait sorti la virilité tendue de son Poisson hors de son boxer à peine descendu et prenait plaisir à lui prodiguer des caresses toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres tandis que la seconde jouait sous son haut sur sa poitrine finement musclée.

Alors que les doigts agréablement rudes s'activaient sur la hampe de chair déjà bien dressée, la bouche du maître des lieux quant à elle venait torturer la peau tendre du cou de sa victime, la marquant de suçons colorés qui ne faisaient qu'alimenter les gémissements de son beau chevalier des Poissons.

–« Alors… ? », susurrait la voix grave aux accents italiens. « Dis-le… Dis-le et je te libère, mon petit poisson… »

Aphrodite rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses boucles soyeuses dansant sous sa respiration laborieuse. Ses pommettes étaient roses, ses paupières frémissantes, et ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes soufflaient des soupirs indécents.

Le bel homme ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

–« C-c'est moi… le ukeee. Et toi le semeeee… ! », gémit-il en se cambrant, ne pouvant empêcher le mouvement machinal de ses hanches afin d'obtenir plus.

Mais son fourbe de crabe prenait plaisir à ralentir volontairement ses caresses lorsqu'il le sentait remuer. Celles-ci cessèrent même l'espace d'un court instant avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rire légèrement.

–« Euh… c'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, ça, mon Aphro'. », s'amusa-t-il alors que sa main revenait glisser tout le long de son membre tendu. « Mais j'admets que c'est très plaisant à entendre de ta bouche, mon amour... »

La langue taquine sortit pour glisser amoureusement sur une des nombreuses traces rosées de sa peau, passant dessus comme un baume attentionné. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter les frissons de son beau prisonnier dont les mains tremblantes tachaient de s'accrocher au mieux sur le marbre blanc du pilier.

Une nouvelle plainte sensuelle et ô combien indécente s'échappa de ses lèvres tentatrices. Plus longue, plus désireuse. Et plus frustrée aussi.

Entre les pinces du Crabe, le corps fin et clair tremblait, vibrant d'un plaisir inassouvi. L'italien le devinait proche de la jouissance.

–« D-Death… »

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule, avisant le visage délicieusement coloré de son amant. C'est qu'il était excitant ainsi, son beau chevalier… Ca lui donnerait presque envie de le posséder là, maintenant dans le hall de son temple. Presque. Mais, malheureusement pour le bel homme, Deathmask avait une bonne maitrise de lui. Il ne craquerait pas, même s'il le voyait dans une position des plus alléchantes. Quand le Cancer avait une idée en tête, il s'y accrochait coûte que coûte et, pour l'heure, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : obtenir une réponse satisfaisante. Plus tard les parties de jambes en l'air.

–« Allez mon petit Poisson… dis-le… », susurra-t-il en retour, poussant la moquerie jusqu'à lécher sa joue.

Sa bouche dériva finalement sur une oreille camouflée derrière des mèches azur et le souffle brûlant qui caressa la zone sensible fit d'abord grogner puis gémir sa victime. Celle-ci abdiqua.

–« Aah-ah… D'ac-cord… ! Tes pizzas sont…hmm… meilleures que Chez Lu-uigiiii*… »

Un sourire rayonnant étira les lèvres du Cancer.

–« Bah voilà ! »

Une énième plainte lascive de son amant le décida. Il le retourna promptement pour lui faire face et sa bouche se jeta sur la sienne afin de partager un long baiser passionné tandis que les caresses se faisaient beaucoup plus insistantes sur l'érection du bel homme. Deathmask avalait avidement les sons de plaisir de son poisson qui finit par venir dans un cri d'extase lui aussi étouffé dans leur baiser vorace. Epuisé, il se laissa écraser contre le pilier pour reprendre son souffle.

Le Crabe, quant à lui, souriait fièrement, peu embarrassé par le liquide chaud et poisseux coulant le long de sa main. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et remercia sa victime de multiples baisers enthousiastes sur le visage. Puis il laissa-là son bel amant vidé glisser le long de la colonne avec paresse et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans plus de cérémonie.

–« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une pizza à préparer ! », s'exclamait-il avec ce qui semblait être un ravissement sincère, tournant une dernière fois un regard appréciateur un brin moqueur vers lui. « A tout à l'heure, chéri ! »

Les pupilles fatiguées, repues et blasées de son invité resté à terre le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'autre pièce. Non, vraiment, ce sociopathe ne changerait jamais.

Après cela, Aphrodite avisa distraitement sa tenue débraillée et soupira longuement. Il attendrait de ne plus être dans cet état agréablement cotonneux pour se revêtir. Tant pis si quelqu'un passait entre temps.

Il rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière et s'appuya contre le marbre, fermant à demi son regard azur.

–« Tout de même… tout ça pour ne pas aller au restaurant le jour de la St Valentin… », marmonna-t-il, ses doigts gourds tremblant encore alors qu'il cherchait à remonter son boxer.

C'était parfois éprouvant d'être l'amant d'un sociopathe…

Un second soupir lui échappa alors qu'il parvenait enfin à le remonter sur son intimité… et un petit sourire flotta sur son visage à la mine finalement doucement satisfaite.

Eprouvant… mais terriblement excitant.

Il abandonna l'idée de remonter son jean pour l'instant –trop chiant et laborieux. Le chevalier eut un petit rire moqueur devant son propre comportement. Il était pitoyable assis là, contre un pilier et encre trop groggy pour faire le moindre mouvement... Décidément, Deathmask connaissait à la perfection ses points faibles : il savait lui donner les meilleurs orgasmes et ce, sans même avoir à se déshabiller ou le pénétrer.

Le bel homme gémit une dernière fois alors que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il tentait vainement de se redresser. Il était totalement H-S. Et encore… ça, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de la soirée à venir...

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

 **Fin :D**

*fuit*

*Chez Luigi: j'ai emprunté ce nom de Pizzeria à la série Malcolm XD


End file.
